Send in the Clones
Send in the Clones is episode 11 of Heroes Reborn. Summary Following Noah's mysterious disappearance, Luke and Malina unite to rescue Tommy and save mankind. At the mysterious Sunstone Manor, Carlos and Farah fight alongside The Haitian to take down Matt Parkman and free the prisoners under his control. Meanwhile, Tommy and Miko join forces against Erica and her brutal plan for the future. Prologue The planet is changing, no matter how we deny it. So the question arises, how do we ensure our survival in the dark days? Destiny, while marching ever in our direction, can be rerouted by the choices we make. Who will live? Who will die? And who among us will inherit this brave new world? Plot Rene, Carlos, Taylor and Farah barricade themselves in Sunstone Manor to hide from the Harris'. Rene and Taylor confront Matt about his motives and reveal that he and his family aren't going to the future as promised. Matt overpowers Rene and sends him away while kidnapping Taylor to force Erica to keep her word. Along the way, its revealed that Taylor is pregnant. Carlos and Farah free the prisoners in the manor and prepare them for battle. With the help of Jose, Carlos rescues Micah, but not before his friend Father Mauricio is killed. In the future, Tommy speaks with Miko who realizes that she has to stop Harris after reading a copy of "9th Wonders!". Tommy sends her to the past and is shown a way to transport everyone to the future when the time comes. However, Erica later realizes he's playing both sides. Luke and Malina are ambushed by two Harris clones, Quentin and Phoebe, but they defeat Harris and capture the siblings. At Sunstone Manor, Miko holds off the army of Harris clones before facing the real Harris. Miko kills Harris, destroying his clones before she fades from existence. Micah explains the magnitude of the threat the world is facing to Carlos, Farah and Jose and then makes a broadcast to the world where he exposes Erica's lies and proves Mohinder's innocence. Micah calls upon everyone to stand together and save the world. As everyone makes their way to Odessa, Erica meets with Joanne Collins and assigns her to find and kill Malina while the sun releases the first of the predicted solar flares. Trivia * This episode was originally called "Hero Truther" Gallery Hr_11_01.jpg Hr_11_02.jpg Hr_11_03.jpg Hr_11_04.jpg Hr_11_05.jpg Hr_11_06.jpg Hr_11_07.jpg Hr_11_08.jpg Hr_11_09.jpg Hr_11_10.jpg Hr_11_11.jpg Hr_11_12.jpg Hr_11_13.jpg Hr_11_14.jpg Hr_11_15.jpg Hr_11_16.jpg Hr_11_17.jpg Hr_11_18.jpg Hr_11_19.jpg Hr_11_20.jpg Hr_11_21.jpg Hr_11_22.jpg Hr_11_23.jpg Hr_11_24.jpg Hr_11_25.jpg Hr_11_26.jpg Hr_11_27.jpg Hr_11_28.jpg Hr_11_29.jpg Hr_11_30.jpg Hr_11_31.jpg Hr_11_32.jpg Hr_11_33.jpg Hr_11_34.jpg Hr_11_35.jpg Hr_11_36.jpg Hr_11_37.jpg Hr_11_38.jpg Hr_11_39.jpg Hr_11_40.jpg Hr_11_41.jpg Hr_11_42.jpg Hr_11_43.jpg Hr_11_44.jpg Hr_11_45.jpg Hr_11_46.jpg Hr_11_47.jpg Hr_11_48.jpg Hr_11_49.jpg Hr_11_50.jpg Hr_11_51.jpg Hr_11_52.jpg Hr_11_53.jpg Hr_11_54.jpg Hr_11_55.jpg Hr_11_56.jpg Hr_11_57.jpg Hr_11_58.jpg Hr_11_59.jpg Hr_11_60.jpg Hr_11_61.jpg Hr_11_62.jpg Hr_11_63.jpg Hr_11_64.jpg Hr_11_65.jpg Hr_11_66.jpg Hr_11_67.jpg Hr_11_68.jpg Hr_11_69.jpg Hr_11_70.jpg Hr_11_71.jpg Hr_11_72.jpg Hr_11_73.jpg Hr_11_74.jpg Hr_11_75.jpg Hr_11_76.jpg Hr_11_77.jpg Hr_11_78.jpg Hr_11_79.jpg Hr_11_80.jpg Hr_11_81.jpg Hr_11_82.jpg Hr_11_83.jpg Hr_11_84.jpg Hr_11_85.jpg Hr_11_86.jpg Hr_11_87.jpg Hr_11_88.jpg Hr_11_89.jpg Hr_11_90.jpg Hr_11_91.jpg Hr_11_92.jpg Hr_11_93.jpg Hr_11_94.jpg Hr_11_95.jpg Hr_11_96.jpg Hr_11_97.jpg Hr_11_98.jpg Hr_11_99.jpg Hr_11_100.jpg Hr_11_101.jpg Hr_11_102.jpg Hr_11_103.jpg Hr_11_104.jpg Hr_11_105.jpg Hr_11_106.jpg Hr_11_107.jpg Hr_11_108.jpg Hr_11_109.jpg Hr_11_110.jpg Hr_11_111.jpg Hr_11_112.jpg Hr_11_113.jpg Hr_11_114.jpg Hr_11_115.jpg Hr_11_116.jpg Hr_11_117.jpg Hr_11_118.jpg Hr_11_119.jpg Hr_11_120.jpg Hr_11_121.jpg Hr_11_122.jpg Hr_11_123.jpg Hr_11_124.jpg Hr_11_125.jpg Hr_11_126.jpg Hr_11_127.jpg Hr_11_128.jpg Episode Guide Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Heroes Reborn Episodes Category:Images